Stuff
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: The Vongola Decimo is not really a tardy person. He will try his best to always be on time for his scheduled meetings. It is his responsibility as a mafia boss, after all. But this time, Tsuna is late. And not only that, he comes to the meeting room looking all messy and disheveled. Wonder what happens? Yamamoto happens, that's why. Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27. Humor.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Stuff**

"Stupid Baka-moto is stupid!"

It was actually around the noon at the Vongola Headquarters when this embarrassing incident took place. The beautiful sun was shining lustrously as it painted the garishly vast azure sky with its comfortable warmth. The spring in Italy just started a few weeks ago, birthing a wonderful weather outside with the plants and trees flamboyantly radiating its vibrant colors.

Today was the day where the main Guardians of the Vongola gathered up in the meeting room for the weekly meeting in order to review the schedule, missions and appointments of the whole family. They were all already here for the meeting. The first one to arrive was actually the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya, but he left again after knowing that no one was yet to arrive. The second one was the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. He arrived around 15 minutes earlier than the scheduled time.

The next two was the Mist Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. They were actually discussing about the gardening program for this spring season. Apparently, Chrome liked flowers. The next to arrive was the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. He always made quite an entrance with his extreme loudness. Lastly, it was the Lightning Guardian, Lambo. He sighed in relief knowing that he was not late; he still had two minutes before the meeting time.

Following in, Hibari entered the room along with a certain red-haired mafia boss, the leader of the Shimon Famiglia, Kozato Enma. Why was he even here in the meeting? Well, he was on _stay-cation_ here at the Vongola Mansion. The reason was because he overexerted himself with his works. So, Adelaide politely told him to have a few days off and rest.

The clock already passed the scheduled time for the meeting and yet, there was this one issue.

The leader of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was late. And of course, they couldn't start the meeting without the boss. Not only him though. The Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, was also late. But this guy was already infamous for being too laid back.

Didn't need a genius to figure out what happened though. Yamamoto and Tsuna were lovers after all. They had been together for ten years and still counting. And the fact that Tsuna's boyfriend was an incorrigible pervert definitely didn't help the case.

After waiting for about 15 minutes, the door of the meeting room was abruptly opened as a young brunet guy, looking disheveled, entered the room. It was, of course, none other than the mafia boss, Tsuna. His clothes were crumpled up a bit at the top, looking a tad bit messy. Tsuna even forgot to tighten his dress tie back. Gokudera swore he could see small reddish discolorations plastered on his boss' neck. But he chose to keep it shut, while cursing a certain baseball idiot under his breath.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, everyone. I was busy doing stuff." Tsuna gave his apology as he proceeded to take a seat on his chair right at the center. He was kind of out of breath, panting erratically, as he calmly adjusted it. His breathing was short and slightly fast-paced. His face was slightly flushed red with beads of sweats trailing down his forehead. It was as if he just finished running in a one-lap 100 meter sprint.

"So, umm, about the meeting today—"

And that's when the Rain Guardian entered the room, smiling all happily and proudly.

"Hehehe, I'm stuff!" Yamamoto grinned out a prideful smile, referring himself as the _thing_ that Tsuna was doing.

Immediately, the room was filled with some ooohs and wows, as Tsuna could only facepalm and heavily sigh, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"…" Hibari was just speechless. Or he probably just didn't care.

"Wogh, extreme! As expected of our boss!"

"T-Tenth… D-Don't worry… I'll make sure to have your bed sheets changed."

"Yare, yare… In the middle of the day? Shouldn't you keep it PG here?"

"B-Bossu… L-Lewd…" Chrome was blushing red, while at the same time, looking in awe.

"Kufufu… You never ceased to impress me, Tsunayoshi. No wonder you had all those oysters for breakfast this morning." Mukuro was actually referring to the fact that oyster was a good aphrodisiac.

"This reminds me of that… Umm… _Incident_ … Well… I never really got to talk about it… But… Uhh… I don't mind... If you and Yamamoto-kun… Umm… _Doing it_ in my room… B-But… I would really appreciate it if you cleaned it up afterwards, Tsuna-kun…" Enma shyly commented as he reminisced the time when Tsuna and Yamamoto were staying at the Shimon Mansion.

It was stupid, really. Yamamoto thought it was kinky to do it secretly on Enma's room while not getting caught. But what the idiota forget was… he didn't clean it up after they were done. So, when the Shimon Boss entered his room… It smelt weird. Of course, Enma was not that stupid to not figure that one out.

"… I'm done." Tsuna's face was beet red. He was really embarrassed. How could he not? The whole family thought that he was lewd! And it was all because of Baka-moto!

There was only one thing Tsuna could do.

He turned on his heel and then dashed out of the meeting room!

"I'm locking myself in my room and I'm never ever gonna coming out again! Believe it!"

"No, Tsuna! Don't do that! I am so sorry!" Yamamoto begged for forgiveness as he went out to chase his Tuna-fish.

— **The End—**

* * *

Author's Note :

Celebrating my 50th story in FFN!

Cheers!


End file.
